


Trainer Friends

by blynninja



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen, bonnie becomes a trainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: Bonnie gets a starter Pokemon.Some Professor Sycamore introspection/thought process on Trainers beginning their journeys.





	Trainer Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I jumped back on the Pokemon bandwagon and I can’t get off.
> 
> I just wanted a little more of our XY/Z heroes, okay? They’re so cute and I got attached and Sun and Moon is not the same.
> 
> IDK TITLES YO.

In most regions, children became Trainers and embarked on their journeys with starter Pokemon at age 10.

In Kalos, however, it was not uncommon for a child to wait a few more years to begin their journey. Professor Sycamore had seen kids and teenagers alike begin with their starters, not to mention the curious case of Ash choosing a new starter or team in each region he visited.

So Serena hadn’t been a surprise. She hadn’t seemed like the typical 10-year-olds Sycamore was a bit more familiar with, and that was just fine. 

Perhaps she had made the decision to wait on her own, or perhaps her parents had made her wait. Whatever the reason, she had seemed ready to begin her journey when she’d shown up at the lab, and it was obvious she had spent a lot of time thinking about which starter Pokemon she would choose.

Seeing Fennekin’s expression at being picked had been a highlight of Sycamore’s day.

If he’d thought Serena had been ready, Bonnie was on another level.

He knew already that she carried Dedenne around all the time, and that Clemont had caught a few Pokemon with the intent of letting Bonnie care for them and perhaps making them her own when she finally became a Trainer.

But when she bounced into the lab almost immediately after her 10th birthday, he didn’t get what he’d expected.

Bonnie was excited, of course, but she also seemed torn between the three starters.

Sycamore figured that was to be expected, though: Ash’s Kalos starter had been Froakie, Serena had chosen Fennekin, and Clemont had caught a Chespin. Bonnie had experienced all of Froakie’s evolutions, plus the Ash-Greninja morph, not to mention at least one of Chespin and Fennekin’s evolutions as well.

Clemont, who was along for “moral support,” was watching with just as much amusement as Sycamore as Bonnie went back and forth between the three, mumbling about each of their evolutions and strengths to herself.

The Professor sighed, exchanging glances with Sophie as Clemont stepped toward his sister and finally said, “Bonnie, you should probably pick one. Professor Sycamore doesn’t have all day.”

Bonnie blew out an exasperated breath and waved Clemont backward.

“I know, I know, I just can’t pick!”

“Do you need more time to think about it?” Clemont asked, looking unsurprised at Bonnie’s glare-pout.

“I do not!” she insisted.

Clemont sighed, throwing Sycamore an apologetic smile.

“I know!” Bonnie declared, bouncing on her toes to look at her brother. “If I can’t choose a Pokemon, I’ll let the Pokemon choose me!”

Clemont blinked.

“What?”

“You know, like how Froakie chose Ash!” Bonnie grinned, turning back to kneel in front of the starters.

“What do you think? Which one of you wants to come with me and Dedenne on a super-fun adventure?”

The starters glanced between Sycamore, Bonnie, and each other before Fennekin took a tentative step forward, ears perking up slowly.

“Fenn?” it asked cautiously, raising a paw, and Bonnie squealed in delight.

“Yay, Fennekin! I can’t wait to tell Serena that we got the same starter Pokemon!”

Clemont sighed, relieved, as Sycamore set about giving Bonnie her PokeDex and PokeBalls, including Fennekin’s.

“Dedenne, come out and meet Fennekin!” Bonnie called, and Dedenne finally crawled out of her bag, jumping down to sniff Fennekin.

“We’re going to have so much fun together!” Bonnie decided, kneeling next to her Pokemon. “We’ll win lots of badges, and maybe even Princess Keys like Serena! And we’ll make lots of new friends! Right, Clemont?”

“Huh?” Clemont blinked, and then nodded. “Of course! Making friends is what a Pokemon journey is all about!”

Bonnie grinned at him and then set a hand on Fennekin’s head.

“Are you ready to meet lots of new people and Pokemon, Fennekin?”

“Fen!” it chirped, nodding, and Sycamore could swear the tiny fox was smiling.

“Oooh, Professor!” Bonnie declared, bouncing back up to look at him. “Can I call Serena on your computer?”

He smiled. “Of course you can, Bonnie. Right this way.”

He led them to the computer terminal, letting Bonnie pull up Serena’s contact information.

As the line rang, Bonnie bounced nervously, perching behind Sycamore and making sure Fennekin was out of the shot for now.

“Professor Sycamore?” Serena asked as she pulled up the call. “It’s nice to see you! Do you need something?”

“Hi, Serena! Good to see you, too. No, actually, I’ve got someone here who’d like to say hello!” Professor Sycamore grinned, stepping sideways to reveal a grinning--

“Bonnie!” Serena cried, grinning right back.

“Hi, Serena!” Bonnie chirped, waving.

“If you’re at Professor’s Sycamore’s lab, then that must mean—”

“I picked my starter Pokemon today!” Bonnie finished enthusiastically.

“Which one did you choose?” Serena asked, leaning toward the screen eagerly.

Bonnie grinned and spread her arms wide.

“Ta-daaaa!!!”

Fennekin jumped over to sit next to its trainer and Professor Sycamore watched Serena’s smile grow wider still even as a tear trickled down her cheek.

“You picked Fennekin!”

“Just like you!” Bonnie grinned back. “And someday, Fennekin’s going to evolve into Braixen, and then we’ll have to battle!”

“I’ll look forward to that!” Serena nodded, tilting her head. “Do you still have Dedenne?”

“Of course!” Bonnie confirmed, opening the flap of her bag to reveal the tiny mouse fast asleep yet again.

“Has Clemont caught any others for you?”

Clemont cleared his throat then, stepping into frame, and Serena laughed. “Oh, hi, Clemont! I didn’t know you were there too!”

“I came with in case Bonnie needed any help. To answer your question, I haven’t had as much time to help Bonnie catch Pokemon with helping Clembot run the gym.”

“Ah, I see,” Serena nodded, and Braixen popped into frame, curious.

“Oh, there you are, Braixen! Look who it is!”

“Braix!” Braixen chirped happily, waving at the siblings, who smiled and waved right back.

“Braixen, look, I have a Fennekin now!” Bonnie enthused, picking up the little fox Pokemon carefully.

The two Pokemon watched each other carefully for a moment before chirping enthusiastically and waving paws at each other.

“Hey, I know! Serena, do you have any showcases or contests coming up? Maybe Fennekin and I can come watch you!”

Serena blinked for a moment before nodding decisively. “Yes, I’m heading to Rubello Town next! The contest there is next week, so we’d have time to catch up if you came in the next few days!”

“Can we, Clemont? Can we? Please please please?” Bonnie begged, clasping her hands together as she turned to her brother.

Clemont thought for a moment, a finger on his chin, before smiling and replying, “I’ll bet we can make that work.”

Bonnie cheered and Professor Sycamore sighed affectionately as the trio continued to make a plan.

Each Trainer was different, yes, but those differences tended to forge strong bonds.

He was glad to see these three were still the good friends they’d been a few years ago, and he looked forward to hearing more about their adventures as Trainers and friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Pure headcanon/conjecture because I refuse to believe that Serena is only 10 years old.
> 
> I also refuse to believe that Ash is still 10 after how many seasons.
> 
> IDK ENDINGS YO. I started this weeks ago and hadn't gotten past the "please can we go see Serena bit" so IDK where I was going with this.
> 
> I had to include Serena doing Contests. I looked up towns in Hoenn or wherever and just picked one I thought sounded cool.


End file.
